Love Never Dies
by scars for blood 2
Summary: A bunch of Alice and Jasper one-shots. Mostly fluff, rated T just in case.


Well, the idea came to me after I fainted. Yes, you read it right, I fainted. It's never happened before. Anyway, here's the story on how Alice fainted. It's going to say Alice and Jasper from twilight but my name is Alice and my boyfriend is named Jasper. So technically, it really happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

"Hustle girls! Hustle!" Ms. Schultz, our P.E. teacher, yelled at us.

I groaned. This was my third lap. I was almost finished but it was getting painful.

"Hey, Alice?" said my boyfriend Jasper. He was the hottest guy at our school, captain of the football team; every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted him. He jogged over to me. "Are you alright? You don't look good."

I smiled at him and moved my black hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, totally, I'm so good, best of felt in years." I said sarcastically as I stopped running and almost fell over muttering, "Holy shit," under my breath.

Jasper's brow furrowed. "Honestly Alice, you look sick. Are you sure you're okay?" He looked concerned.

"Jasper go back to football. I'll be fine. I did run track for 3 years." I was shooing him away with my hand.

"Yeah, well Alice that was awhile ago." He wasn't going to give up easily.

"I'll be fine." I started jogging again to show him I was fine.

He gave me one last look and nodded running back to practice.

"Alice! Come on! You can do it!" Everyone screamed when I was nearing the finish line.

I started blinking furiously, trying to see in front of me. And then, I blacked out.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Alice? Alice. Alice, please wake up!" Someone shook me hard.

"Owwwww," I moaned.

"Someone take her to the nurse." Ms. Schultz instructed.

Without a word Jasper lifted me into his arms and started walking to the school.

"Take around the back and to the stairs. The door should be unlocked." Ms. Schultz called after us.

"Okay!" Jasper yelled back. He looked down at me. "Alice? Are you okay?"

I whimpered. "No." I had cut my knees and palms of my hands when I fell.

He looked at me sympathetically. "What happened? You seemed fine after the first two laps. You never get tired, Ali."

"I. Don't. Know. Ow."

He lifted me up higher so I could bury my head in his neck. "Well, let's start with food. What'd you have for lunch?"

"Nothing," I mumbled against his neck.

"You didn't each lunch? Alice!"

"I was busy!" I protested weakly.

"Doing what? Alice, you need to eat."

"But-"

"Alice!" He looked at me sternly, "You need to eat." He told me, softer this time.

I looked at my black shorts that were covered in dirt. "Okay."

He shifted my weight so he could hold me and still open the door. Once he successfully got me inside he set me down on a plastic hallway seat. "Stay Alice," then he kissed my cheek.

"I'm not a dog you know." I glared at him.

He smirked. "Just stay there okay? I'm going to go buy you some water and some food."

"Jasper you don't need to waste your money-"

He held up his hand. "It's my money Alice. I can do what I want with it."

So he left me sitting in that chair for a few minutes and returned with a bottle of water, two cookies, and an apple.

"Protein, sugar, and fluids. That should make you feel better." He put the food in my lap.

I just stared at it.

"Alice, is there something wrong with the food?"

I shook my head.

"Then why isn't it in your mouth?"

"I'm not hungry." I told him trying to unscrew the water bottle. He took it from my hands and in one fluid motion, it was open.

"I loosened it." I mumbled, taking it back and taking a sip, then gulping down half of it.

He chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be the same with the food Alice."

He started un-wrapping the cookies. "C'mon," he waved it in my face.

I rolled my eyes and bit into it.

"That's my girl." He put his arm around me and hugged me close. "Please. No scaring me like that again. Got it?"

I nodded trying to get to the cookie he was holding. He held it farther away. "Alice. Look at me and swear you won't do it again." His eyes were ablaze. He was serious.

"I swear. Now give me my cookie!" I tried reaching farther but he held it farther. "Alice, now say it and mean it." He told me.

I sat normally and looked at him. "I, Alice, swear I will not go to gym without eating." He smiled. "Now give me my cookie." I told him in the same serious voice I used before.

That made him crack up.

"Ugh! Jasper! I'm hungry!"

He laughed harder.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Aw, Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Sure." I muttered.

He gave me my cookie and apple. "Eat up. After you're done I'll take you to the nurse."

So I ate. Jasper and I talked until I finished and he picked me up again and carried me to the nurse.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"How come you act like I don't weigh more than a feather?"

He shrugged. "You're not heavy." He answered, simply.

He walked in silence the rest of the way. With us, it was never an uncomfortable silence. It was as if we were both thinking and we just didn't want to interrupt each others thoughts.

After we got to the nurse he laid me on a bed, as instructed. Then he kissed me on the forehead gently and promised to take me to dinner tonight.

After he left, the nurse asked if I needed anything other than some rest. I told her to call my parents and tell them Jasper would drive me home. So she left, closed the door and told me to rest.

And so I did.


End file.
